


Life is Wonderful

by mansonbayern



Category: LPL - Fandom, 多萝
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansonbayern/pseuds/mansonbayern
Summary: 多多生日粗卡~迟到的生日礼物。今夜爱萝莉就是你的生日礼物新人驾驶员请多指教。主多萝，可能就只有十几个字的驼妹，还有小200字的荡厂。捆绑诱惑预警。不喜慎入，如不慎入轻点右上x。
Kudos: 5





	Life is Wonderful

“爱萝莉今天没有来，就简单跟我发了句生日快乐。”李汭璨对着摄像头低着头，语气略带抱怨地撒着娇。“爱萝莉就是个粗生”小狐狸生气地扁了扁嘴巴。  
“下播啦，和meiko他们过生日去啦，晚安~”李汭璨对着镜头摇了摇手，然后飞速关掉软件。  
—没有爱萝莉就没有爱萝莉，有田野他们一样开心。虽然这样开导自己的失落，李汭璨的心理还是藏着一点小情绪。  
—爱萝莉这个粗生八成又在勾搭哪个国服大腿上分了。  
—今天想爱萝莉这个粗生最后一次，就一次。

20岁以后的生日别无他奇怪，再加上今年疫情的影响，到场的只有俱乐部的队友、教练还有工作人员。跟父母录了视频，吹灭蜡烛；跟队内的伙伴们简单地打闹了一阵，满足了运营本月月中冲销量的素材要求后。疲惫的一天就要结束了吗。李汭璨甩了甩头发，慢慢踱步回房间，像是要甩掉这样的疲惫。

“李汭璨我去明凯房里睡咯。”Meiko在旁边收拾洗漱用品。  
“今天又要刷动漫么？”  
“难得赢了场比赛，犒劳一下自己”  
“别搞太晚啊，明天还有训练。”  
田野这个家伙，刷动漫什么的都是幌子，跟戴先生深夜视频才是真相。还算他有点良心，知道照顾他这个单身寿星。等等，单身？是不是哪里出了问题？哦，是爱萝莉啊，那个代表LPL最强PUA势力的男人，那没事了  
—说好了不想爱萝莉了，今天欠明天一次想爱萝莉，明天不能再多想一次了。李汭璨掏出手机记事本想写点什么，却发现自己方才多了个未接陌生电话。一定是刚才玩太疯了才听到。  
“喂，请问是edg的李先生么？您有一个超大号快递需要本人签收。麻烦您本人到楼下来一下。”  
这么晚了，还有哪家快递这么敬业。爱萝莉忍不住腹诽着。被粉丝关爱过的感觉真好，下次的比赛也一定要赢下来才是。  
超大号快递名不虚传，在两位快递小哥和他的齐心协力下，才勉强搬回寝室。会什么是呢？他看了一眼单据：“食品。”  
什么食品？小狐狸的头发有些炸开，难道是热情的粉丝寄的土特产？  
诶早知道让小哥送到训练基地那边了。不只是白炽灯有些晃眼，还是李汭璨真的累了，他感觉那个箱子抖了一下。  
—难道是活的动物？小狐狸浑身的毛都有些立了起来。  
他小心地把手放在箱子上，箱子有一阵晃动。他吓得缩回了手。  
“李汭璨别看了，快开箱啊！”  
这个声音有些熟悉。  
好像是那个畜生  
不行。李汭璨你今天不能再想那个粗生了，不然你明天就不能再想他了。  
开箱的过程没那么复杂，用指甲刀划开紧紧封住的纸箱口，一个毛茸茸的脑袋探出来。他戴着口罩，只露出一双黑色的眼睛。  
“李汭璨你可真墨迹。”  
“谁知道粗生会自己送上门来。”  
“你要是再去洗个澡我恐怕会被闷死在箱子里了。明天你就看到新闻：知名Z姓解说暴尸edg寝室，L姓中单有重大嫌疑。”  
“你现在可活蹦乱跳地很。”  
“先帮我把口罩解下来嘛。”  
“你没有手么爱萝莉？”往箱子里看的寿星中单有些惊讶，他还真的抽不出手脱口罩。这位前edg打野大门不走，偏要把自己搞出龟甲缚装进箱子让快递送进了。这个人问题很大。帮爱萝莉摘下口罩，他的鼻尖冻得红红的，还带着呼吸的凝结的水汽，配上那双黑溜溜的眼睛，竟然有些楚楚可怜的样子。李汭璨可不承认自己心动了，只有一丝心动。也不能算是心动。谁会对一个处处撩的畜生心动。  
“李汭璨，今夜我就是你的生日礼物。”爱萝莉的南方口音软软糯糯，李汭璨也不承认自己被有被撩。面对假性185的男人，会被撩到就有假了。谁有感觉谁是狗。

多多生日快乐，妈妈爱你

众所周知，李狗多就是条狗。  
爱萝莉站了起来，从口罩里解放出来的嘴堵住了李汭燦即将发出第一个音节。他还穿着解说时的衬衣，只是扯掉了领带绑在手后，他解开前面两颗扣子，露出瘦削的锁骨和喉结。他灵活的双眼此刻抹上一层水雾。不等李汭燦标准的国骂开口，爱萝莉用舌头撬开他的牙关，卷住他的舌头，任性地干涉着他的下一步举措。此刻，一名广东籍渣男打野前来中路gank。  
虽然对爱萝莉的热情见怪不怪了，不过这样的爱萝莉，他还是第一次应付。一个顶尖的中单都是选择自己带节奏的，李汭燦也认同这一点。  
放开中单选手的薄唇，爱萝莉有些委屈地扭了扭身上的身子：“不打算打开你的生日礼物吗？当面拆礼物才算有礼貌哦小狐狸。”  
爱萝莉的身上是他平日里用的清爽系洗发水和沐浴露的味道，这和他主动诱惑的闷热感完全不同。  
解开手臂上的红色领带，打开身子的活扣，爱萝莉如获新生般的抖了抖四肢，就像睡醒了的猫咪抖开身上的毛。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“爱萝莉你勾引我。”  
“对。”  
“被吃光的话，可别怪我哦。”小狐狸在喉咙口含混着音节说着。  
李汭燦脱掉队服，寝室内温热的空调吹着晚上洗过的头发，软软的发丝划过额头，跟他乖巧的样子不同，宽阔的肩膀，紧实的胸肌和平坦的小腹简直就是大写的“欲”  
爱萝莉吞了口唾液，喉头在瘦瘦的脖子上滚动着  
李汭燦抓住赵志铭的手，另一只手灵活地解开他的衬衣纽扣。以前在现场都没注意，联盟的定制工作衫居然这么色情，薄薄一层的布料隐约能看到勃起的乳头。  
扯开衬衣，爱萝莉挺腰主动迎合着李汭燦的嘴唇。配合着李汭燦在他锁骨、胸前、肋骨处勾画的动作。  
“呼~唔！小狐狸你别用牙咬啊？”  
“不可以吗？这不是我的生日礼物吗？”李汭燦笑的眯起了眼睛。  
“那你也不能把礼物玩坏了。”爱萝莉装出一副可怜兮兮的样子。  
“可是，我咬的时候呢，你这里的小尾巴可是翘起来了。”说着，李汭燦伸出细长的食指从肋骨的底端一直滑到他的小腹。爱萝莉没有多少肉的小腹紧张地收缩舒展着，把手指伸向皮带扣的那一刻，爱萝莉扭了扭身体试图发出抗议，但被李汭燦的眼神逼退了。  
“礼物送出可是不能收回的哦爱萝莉。”  
皮带扣被打开，发出清脆的声音，被发现了小秘密的爱萝莉下意识夹紧双腿，甚至想捂住脸。  
“畜生会脸红吗？不是说可以食用吗？可不可以告诉我食用方法呀？”李汭燦笑的异常邪恶。  
“是这样吗？”李汭燦带着热气的笑声吹向他的小腹，诱惑着他的阴茎。  
“……哈”  
“如果是爱萝莉请我吃的话，我一定会全部吃掉的，全部哦。”  
李汭燦将爱萝莉坚挺的柱体全数吞入口中，他灵巧的小舌头柱身旋转着，他的上颚摩擦着龟头，弄得爱萝莉呼吸越发粗重。小狐狸尖尖的牙齿挑逗着他柱体的神经，他舌根的神经摩擦着他系带的周身。  
“cnm，李汭燦你别撩了啊。你这样我真的会秒射的！”  
发现事情彻底失控后的爱萝莉内心在流泪，那个可可爱爱说话软软的还会吞音的小狐狸去哪里了？不过他似乎忘了一点，狐狸本身也是一种犬科动物。  
“喂，粗生，你一会儿可别真射出来。”  
“操，你这要求真TM过分！”  
“你想射的时候，下面夹得太紧，我会进不去的。要是进去了，被你夹断了怎么办？”小狐狸的样子为难又委屈，好像此刻被欺负的不是爱萝莉而是他一样。  
“我他妈自个儿做过润滑过来的……靠，老子在说什么。”气氛越来越不对了起来……  
“你好棒哦爱萝莉，你可真是个完美的生日礼物！”  
—等等，李汭燦在骂老子是个秒男？不行，李狗多你tm从老子屁股上滚下去！  
收到邀请的李汭燦兴奋起来，他愉快地脱到裤子，露出精壮的大腿和漂亮的性器。x虫上脑的小狐狸才不管爱萝莉脸上如何阴晴变化呢，他只听得到爱萝莉在向他表达：“别tm废话了，快上车！”  
狡猾的狐狸才不会乖乖就范，面对到手的猎物不会急不可耐地饱腹一顿。  
当然是要先玩开心啦！  
小狐狸从床头柜习惯地扒拉出安全套。  
（—已知李汭燦的安全套有x个，明凯顺走一部分，爱萝莉探班的时候用掉一部分，戴先生回娘家或者meiko出国带走一部分，jiejie去另一个G字邻居家做客带出去一部分，rw打野去年回来的时候借走一部分，请问edg有多少对gdx？  
—这位朋友你有话好好说话，把狗粮放下，我自己就着柠檬恰）  
李汭燦用性器的前端缓慢得蹭着爱萝莉滴着润滑液的穴口。他故意用硬的发烫的棒子顶在爱萝莉腔口的痒痒肉上。  
“小畜生你要冲赶紧冲，别tm墨迹。”  
“急什么？明天又不训练。”  
“老子明天直播答应水友露脸的！”  
“哦？早知道给你画两颗草莓在锁骨上了，这样显得你更可爱。”  
“丢累哦，扑街仔！”  
“生气啦？唔，亲一口你就好啦~”  
？？？就这。把老子就这样打发了。  
“我要进来咯！"  
"喂你轻点啊！腰顶不住啦！”  
……  
“李狗多，操……啊，啊，唔……哦！嗯，那里！小畜生，你怎么这么棒！”  
“喜欢吗？爱萝莉？爽吗？”  
“嗯……嗯……嗯~”  
“我还可以让你更爽一点哦！”  
“噢……快点，快，再深点，嗯……”  
“你是要射了吗？爱萝莉，我怎么感觉你夹得越来越紧了呢？”  
“……操。”  
“好的！”  
……  
98年的小畜生，正是血气方刚的时候。快要冲出来的时候，爱萝莉感觉自己没有叫出来的力气和意识了。他看着李汭燦的眼睛，李汭燦黑黑的眼睛里有星星，不，他看到的是他爱萝莉自己眼睛里冒的星星。  
“李狗多就tm是个铁畜生，你们别被他的样子骗了。”事后的z先生扶着腰在直播中对谁有吐槽  
—也不能全怪李汭燦，也怪自己，不，还怪这个畜生真tm诱，每次自己看到这个gdx，都tm像喝了假酒还磕了炫迈一样，根本停不下来。  
露脸是不可能露脸了，比起开摄像头让女粉看到自己肾亏的样子，爱萝莉有100种鸽摄像头的手段。  
……  
事后，和李汭燦挤在田野床上的爱萝莉发誓，自己再也不主动来找李汭燦。98年小畜生的破坏力跟你开玩笑？李汭燦可不是能随便经得起勾引的男人，如果能被勾引，就绝不随便。  
“喂，爱萝莉，你是只小白兔吧？不对，你没那么白，那，小黑兔吧。”  
“……？？”  
“！！！”  
“李狗多你在港咩啊！”  
“我是说，你这样会被外面的人骗的，被骗的屁股都不剩的。”  
“李汭燦你长能耐了是吧？这是对哥哥说话的态度吗？”  
“哥哥？你不是我干哥哥吗？最喜欢干哥哥了。”田野，你真的，以后别教李汭燦太多中文。  
“闭嘴，李狗多。”  
“爱萝莉，你说实话，是不是田野教你这么干的？不是田野就是明凯！”  
“为什么会这么觉得？”  
“从你耿直的打野路线。如果你打野不总是打直球的话，你根本不需要抱大腿上王者。”  
……  
“李狗多你真的缺少一顿毒打。我可以告诉你，但你要答应我一件事。”  
“森么？”  
“下把比赛，老子想在解说席看着你赢。”  
“好。”  
“阿布的主意。”

“什么时候回来？”  
“这周晚点时间。”  
“您这老父亲当得到位。”  
“作为队父当然要这样。”  
“你就忍得了田野吃光你的零食、用你护肤品还留下一屋子狗粮味儿？”  
“做父亲的要大度。”湖北人咬牙切齿地说。“反正你会买给我。”  
“你拿什么还给我呢？”  
“老子就一条命，你来拿咯。”明凯把两条腿搁在桌子上，贱兮兮地用肩膀夹着手机，一边空出一只手拨开香蕉。  
“我要你的人。在干嘛呢？”童扬习惯了明凯各种套路，这比他的打野路线还多。  
“吃香蕉。”  
“谁的？”  
“当然是我的咯。”edg教练被他没头没尾的话稳得有些楞，转念一想反应过来自己被调戏了。  
“我想你了。”对方只是点到为止，温柔地说到。  
“在上海等我。”  
END


End file.
